


Leashed

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Master Megatron/Pet RoddyShort little fic, read the tags.Requested from Tumblr





	Leashed

Rodimus didn’t know where Megatron got half of the supplies and toys he did, but he didn’t question it. 

He fiddled with the magnetic half circle that attached to the front of the piece of kibble that protected his neck. That kibble had given the two of them some trouble when they wanted to have Roddy wear a collar and leash, but it seems that Megatron found something to fix that issue. A little half circle that magnetized itself to the front of that piece of plating.

Megatron leaned down to where Roddy was kneeling and clipped a leash to semi circle, a slender black leash, and gave it a few light tugs to make sure that it wasn’t coming off. His pet gave a growl at being tugged around, having to stumble around on his knees to follow Megatron to the berth.

His servos and forearms pressed and rested against the edge of the berth’s padding. His curious optics looked to Megatron for the command, the permission to be allowed up.

A heavy gray servo patted the berth next to the mech’s seated frame and Roddy leapt up to join him. He nuzzled his helm against Megatron’s arm, then tried to push under his servo.

“My, my pet, you seem quite affectionate today,” Megatron noted with a slight smirk on his face. “Does that mean that you’ll behave this time?”

Roddy huffed as Megatron stroked the back of his helm. As the larger mech moved to lift his legs onto the berth, Roddy immediately swung a thigh over one of Megatron’s to straddle it. His digit tips lightly pressed on Megatron’s chest while he gazed up at him with half lidded optics.

“ _ Roddy _ ,” Megatron warned. Roddy knew that he was under the ‘keep your panels shut’ rule until Megatron said otherwise, but ‘variety is the spice of life’, and whatnot. He let his panels shift away, spike instantly pressurizing and valve leaking and dripping lubricant onto Megatron’s thigh.

The larger mech sighed, bringing his servo up to caress Roddy’s slender waist. In response, Roddy let his engine purr against Megatron’s touch, his own digits sliding down to his master’s hips. He looked Megatron in the optics while one of his servos persistently rubbed at the gray interface paneling.

Roddy didn’t move his gaze when the weight and warmth of Megatron’s servo left his waist. What did catch his attention was two thick digits plunging into his valve, making him gasp and cry out and fall forwards to lean on his master’s shoulder. He adjusted quickly and began trying to ride the digits that probed his tight valve, completely forgetting about trying to get Megatron’s spike.

Heated vents huffed against Megatron’s throat cabling, where Roddy had buried his helm. His spoiler bounced with each descent, bobbing and just too alluring for Megatron to not take advantage of. The other gray servo found itself along the sensitive edge of the yellow spoiler, digit tips stroking up and down it’s length, pinching the tip.

The speedster was quick to lose any sense of inhibition, humping and rutting down onto the digits inside of him, desperate for more but willing to steal his overload from them. Megatron noticed when one yellow servo left his shoulder to trail down Roddy’s frame and wrap around his spike. 

Megatron immediately ceased his motions, pulling his digits from Roddy’s valve and abandoning his spoiler.

“What did I say about behaving, my pet?” His lubricant coated digits held Roddy’s servo, removing it from his spike and setting it back on his shoulder. “Good pets don’t touch themselves without permission.”

Roddy huffed out a whine but let his servo remain on Megatron’s shoulder, waiting to see if his master would be pleased enough to continue. Apparently not, as Roddy was roughly guided down to kneel between Megatron’s legs. He watched as the larger mech’s spike paneling shifted aside, his thick, ridged spike pressurizing.

“Good pets earn their overloads, don’t they?” Megatron gave an urging tug on Roddy’s leash, just enough to give him the go ahead.

Roddy was maybe overeager in trying to take Megatron’s spike in his mouth. He leaned down on his servos and knees, aft up in the air while he tired to swallow Megatron’s spike only to end up with his optics wide and he tried not to gag around it. He vented and pushed the rest of the way down, lips touching his master’s pelvic plating. 

“Good boy,” Megatron’s servo rested on top of Roddy’s helm, thumb stroking lazy circles across the plating. Roddy let out a low whine and started to bob his helm along Megatron’s length, stopping occasionally to pull off and sloppily kiss along the length, just as a show for Megatron.

Megatron’s servo shifted, returning to Roddy’s spoiler, which he pinched and tugged and pet along to keep his pet’s charge up. Though, Roddy didn’t need any help with that. The pleasant charged up tang of his master’s lubricant across his glossa, the stretch in his jaw, the feeling of his master’s spike plunging into his intake, all of it did the job of making his charge rise even more. 

The more Megatron’s spike got wet with his prefluid and his pet’s oral lubricant, the more obscene the noises Roddy made. The dirty, wet sounds he made on purpose just to show his master what a mess he was making, the low moans he let out around the spike, the heaving vents, each provoking Megatron’s charge and the urge to just grab Roddy’s helm and frag his intake until he overloaded hard down that willing throat. But he wouldn’t. Megatron exercised a level of restraint with his pet that he, himself didn’t even know he was capable of. He’s learned that when he pushes Roddy, his pet will only push back harder until the experience isn’t pleasurable for either of them.

Besides, Megatron knows how much his pet likes putting on a show.

Roddy moaned noisily when he felt Megatron’s spike throb in his mouth and the grip on his spoiler tighten. He whined and moaned in a wordless form of begging for his master’s overload as he kept servicing his spike. 

“Where does my pet want my transfluid?” Megatron growled, voice strained and laced with static, “On your face? Or down your intake?”

In response, Roddy leaned down and took Megatron’s spike to the hilt, his intake gently closing around his length. Megatron smirked at the show, feeling how overload growing ever closer. Roddy moaned and bobbed his helm until he heard Megatron’s low, growling, claiming moan and felt the heat of transfluid flooding his intake. Arcs of charge bounced across the heavy gray frame, some transferring from Megatron’s servo to Roddy’s spoiler, making the speedster tremble and whine.

Roddy’s overload hit him out of nowhere, his untouched spike painting the berth with heavy lines of transfluid while his empty valve clenched down on nothing. Roddy pulled off of Megatron’s spike, his helm falling to rest on the pelvic plating just next to it as his vocalizer gave rough, pitchy moans, his servo shooting down to rub at his anterior node to ride out his climax.

Two strong servos held under Roddy’s arms, lifting him up to sit on Megatron’s abdominal plating. The speedster immediately laid down on top of his master, his processor still swimming.

“You don’t need me to make you overload?” Megatron asked, stroking Roddy’s helm. Embarrassed, Roddy shook his helm, not looking up at his master. Megatron sparked a glance down to berth, spotting the mess that Roddy had made.

“My, Roddy, I didn’t know you liked a spike down your intake  _ that _ much,” Megatron purred, his servo stroking down his pet’s back and giving his aft a squeeze. In response, Roddy only shifted to a more comfortable position on top of Megatron. 

“Don’t you think we should get cleaned up, first?” Megatron asked to his pet, who was already beginning to doze off. He sighed, “Fine, have it your way.” 

He could have sworn he heard Roddy laugh.


End file.
